yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Mesnevi/2031-2040
{| border="1" style="border-collapse:collapse;" |- | || FARSÇA ORJİNALİ || LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ || TÜRKÇE TERCÜMESİ || İNGİLİZCE TERCÜMESİ |- | 2031. || نام و ناموس ملک را در شکست || Herkesi ez zannı hud şed yar men. || Elbisende yağmurun eserini arıyorum. Gariptir ki üstünü, başını yağmurdan ıslanmamış görmekteyim” dedi.|| How long wilt thou be captive to silver and gold?Though thou pour the ocean into thy pitcher,It can hold no more than one day's store. |- | 2032. || کوری آنکس که در حق درشکست || Ez cüdayiha hikayet mii kuned || Peygamber “O sırada başına ne örtmüşsün, baş örtün neydi? Diye sordu. Ayşe senin ridanı başıma örtmüştüm”dedi.|| The pitcher of the desire of the covetous never fills,The oyster-shell fills not with pearls till it is content; |- | 2033. || زاهد ششصد هزاران ساله را || Kez neyistan ta mera bubride and. || Peygamber dedi ki: “Ey yeni yakası tertemiz Hatun! Tanrı onun için temiz gözüne gayb yağmurunu gösterdi.”|| Only he whose garment is rent by the violence of love Is wholly pure from covetousness and sin. ,. |- | 2034. || پوزبندی ساخت آن گوساله را || Der nefirem merd u zen nalide and , || O yağmur, sizin bu bulutunuzdan değildir. Başka bir buluttan, başka bir göktendir.|| Hail to thee, then, O LOVE, sweet madness! Thou who healest all our infirmities! |- | 2035. || تا نتاند شیر علم دین کشید || Sine xuvahem şerha şerha ez firak || Gayb âleminin başka bir bulutu, başka bir yağmuru, başka bir göğü, başka bir güneşi vardır.|| Hail to thee, then, O LOVE, sweet madness!Who art the physician of our pride and self-conceit! Who art our Plato and our Galen! |- | 2036. || تا نگردد گرد آن قصر مشید || Ta beguyem şerhi derd-i iştiyaq || Fakat o, ancak havassa görünür, diğerleri “ Öldükten sonra tekrar yaratılıp diriltileceklerinden şüphe ederler.”|| Love exalts our earthly bodies to heaven, And makes the very hills to dance with joy! : |- | 2037. || علمهای اهل حس شد پوزبند || Herkesi ko dur manad ez aslı xueiş || Yağmur vardır, âlemi beslemek için yağar. Yağmur vardır âlemi perişan etmek için yağar.|| O Iover, 'twas love that gave life to Mount Sinai, 4 When "it quaked, and Moses fell down in a swoon." , |- | 2038. || تا نگیرد شیر از آن علم بلند || Baz cüyed ruzgarı vaslı xueiş || Bahar yağmurlarının faydası, şaşılacak bir derecededir. Güz yağmuruysa, bağa sıtma gibidir.|| Did my Beloved only touch me with his lips, I too, like the flute, would burst out in melody . |- | 2039. || قطره دل را یکی گوهر فتاد || Men be her cemiiyeti nalan şudem || Bahar yağmuru, bağı nazü naim ile besler, yetiştirir. Güz yağmuruysa bozar, sarartır.|| But he who is parted from them that speak his tongue, Though he possess a hundred voices, is perforce dumb. , |- | 2040. || کان به دریاها و گردونها نداد || Ceft bed halan vu hoş halan şudem || Kış, yel ve güneş de böyledir; bunların tesirleri de zamanına göre ve ayrı ayrıdır. Bunu böyle bil, ipin ucunu yakala!|| When the rose has faded and the garden is withered, The song of the nightingale is no longer to be heard. :